I Hate Everything About You
by sakurinhaa
Summary: Uma amizade antiga, o que pode acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome deveria ter seus 12 anos de idade, quando estava indo fazer uma simples consulta ao médico... Como Kagome morava em uma cidade pequena, ela ia até a cidade mais próxima com sua mãe de carro... A mãe de Kagome estava estranha naquele dia, mais não falou nada para a filha, para não preocupa - lá:  
- Mãe está tudo bem?!  
- Claro filha! Não precisa se preocupar comigo! Estou ótima...

Kagome não tinha pai, e seus parentes, tanto da família de seu pai tanto da família de sua mãe não ligavam para as duas, pois a Mãe de Kagome o Pai, arriscarão tudo para ficar juntos...Foi assim que o pai de Kagome morreu:

~* FLASH BACK *~

A mãe de Kagome, Hinata e seu pai, Toshio andavam no parque numa bela manhã, quando apareceu um ladrão e cercou os dois, o parque estava um pouco deserto, pois ainda era muito cedo:  
- Hinata, corra não se preocupe comigo, saia do parque, pegue o carro e vá pra casa.  
- Mas e você Toshio?! Não! Não posso e não te deixarei sozinho!  
O ladrão estava ficando sem paciência, e acabou apontando a arma para Hinata, quando Toshio disse:  
- Não! Faça o que quiser comigo, mas não à machuque, deixe ela ir!  
- Tudo bem, mas ela que se atreva chamar a polícia ou coisa do tipo!  
- Ela não vai fazer isso, agora, deixe ela ir!  
O acordo estava feito, Toshio não estava nem ai para a vida dele, salvaria sua esposa e sua filha, que estava crescendo no ventre de Hinata:  
- Toshio – Diz Hinata abraçando o mesmo – Eu te amo!  
- Eu também – Diz Toshio se soltando – Agora vá!  
Hinata saiu correndo, quando foi abrir a porta de seu carro, ouviu 2 disparos, os disparos que indicava que o pai de sua filha, seu amado, havia morrido, havia sido assasinado...Hinata cambaleou, e ficou sentanda, chorando na frente do carro, esperando que alguém chamasse a polícia e a âmbulancia, pois as forças dela, naquele momento haviam acabado...

~* FIM DO FLASH BACK *~

A mãe de Kagome estava com seus pensamentos naquele dia, naquele dia em que seu marido se foi, não estava prestando muita atenção no transito da estrada, pois a estrada estava um pouco parada, quando houve um estrondo...Algo que indicava que havia acontecido uma batida de carro, Kagome e sua mãe, que não eram muito de classe alta, não tinham um carro muito bom, por isso havia acontecido mais impacto nas duas, e as mesmas, desmaiaram...

Havia se passado meio dia, quando Kagome acordou em uma cama de hospital:  
- Onde estou? – Grita Kagome tentando se levantar – Onde está minha mãe?  
- Calma – Disse um menino – Você está muito machucada, não deve se levantar.  
Aquele menino foi o menino que estava no outro carro, o outro carro que Hinata, mãe de Kagome havia batido... Ele devia ser quase a mesma idade que Kagome... Tinha longos cabelos brancos, duas orelinhas em cima da cabeça e os olhos da cor do mel:  
- Quem é você? O que aconteceu?  
- Calma... Eu vou te explicar tudo... Meu nome é Inuyasha e tenho 13 anos... Estava no outro carro da batida, não ocorreu nada de grave comigo, apenas fiz um arranhão no braço, minha mãe se machucou um pouco na cabeça, mais ela já está bem e está só repousando... Ela me pediu pra vim aqui e esperar você acordar, pra te contar tudo... – Disse o menino abaixando a cabeça – Mas me conte sobre você... – Diz Inuyasha de novo, levantando a cabeça.

- Bom... Meu nome é Kagome, tenho 12 anos... Meu pai morrendo quando eu ainda era um feto dentro de minha mãe, não tenho família a não ser a minha mãe, que lutou muito pra cuidar de mim, agora não tenho mais ninguém... A não ser a titia Kaede... Ela é minha madrinha, cuida de mim quando minha mãe trabalha... Padrinho... Bem, meu padrinho morreu também, acidente de carro, mais eu não me lembro muito bem dele... Mas espera só um pouquinho... Onde está minha mãe?  
- Er... Sua mãe... Bem... – Disse o menino respirando – No acidente, o cinto de segurança de sua mãe não estava bem preso... Ela bateu a cabeça no vidro e saiu do carro... Bom... Ela morreu...

- Não! Não pode ser... Mentira não é? Minha mãe não pode morrer! Ela nunca iria morrer! - Diz a menina chorando  
- Eu sinto muito – Diz Inuyasha, se levantando da cadeira e abraçando a menina – Calma, calma, não chore... Se você chorar as asas de anjo de sua mãe ficarão molhadas, e ela não vai conseguir levantar vôo, ela foi para um lugar melhor, e acredite, ela estará sempre com você... Ela é seu anjo da guarda agora...  
- Obrigada Inuyasha...

Kagome ficou muito triste com o ocorrido... Não queria comer, mais Inuyasha conseguir fazer com que ela comesse, ficou aquela noite no quarto de hospital da menina, ficou conversando com ela, deveria ser umas 2 horas da manhã quando Kagome teve um sonho e acordou chorando...

- Kagome! O que aconteceu?! Calma, não precisa chorar! Se acalme e me conte – Disse Inuyasha ajudando a menina a se sentar e limpando as lagrimas nos olhos dela  
- Sabe Inuyasha... Estava sonhando com a minha mãe... – Kagome abriu um sorriso – Ela me disse, que sempre estaria me protegendo, mais que agora eu também tenho outro anjo aqui na terra... E esse anjo é você! Sabe, a gente não se conhece direito, nos conhecemos faz mais ou menos 1 dia... E você me trata assim, como se já me conhecesse faz tempo... Ninguém nunca me tratou assim... Obrigada  
- Não precisa agradecer... Eu sei o que você está passando, eu te intendo... Já passei por isso...  
- Já?  
- Hai!  
- Então me conte... Eu te contei meu passado inteiro... Agora... Conte-me o seu.

- Kagome, não sei se você vai gostar de ouvir meu passando, ainda mais no estado em que você se encontra agora...  
- Inuyasha... Acho que você não entendeu... Você foi a primeira pessoa em que eu compartilhei minha história, a primeira pessoa que me consolou... E isso tem um valor muito grande pra mim. Agora eu sei que eu posso compartilhar qualquer coisa sobre a minha vida com você... E eu quero que isso aconteça, não importa o quanto duro foi seu passado...

- Tudo bem... Se você insiste...Eu tinha um família bem grande, meu pai era um empresário no ramo de eletrônicos muito famoso, até que conheceu minha mãe numa festa do colégio... A família do meu pai não queria aceitar que os dois fossem namorados, porque minha mãe tinha bolsa na mesma escola do meu pai, e a família da minha da mesma não podia paga-lá... Eles se separam e meu pai um tempo depois foi forçado a se casar com outra mulher e teve um filho com ela. Ele se chama Sesshomaru, que no caso é meu meio irmão...Ele nunca gostou de mim e da minha mãe, disse que minha mãe foi a causa da separação do meu pai e da mãe de Sesshomaru. Aconteceu que meu pai reencontrou minha mãe, Izayoi e desde que o tempo passou, ele não quis mais ficar casado com a mãe de Sesshomaru... Meu pai e a mãe do meu meio irmão se separaram e meu pai começou a namorar minha mãe... Eles se casaram e me tiveram... Mas meu pai acabou tendo uma doença, e morreu...

- Meu passado também não foi muito feliz, mais eu não vi meu pai morrer, deve ter sido difícil pra você...  
- Foi... Mas agora que sua mãe partiu... O que você pretende fazer?  
- Não sei... Acho que o mais normal é eu ir morar com a Kaede... Mas sabe como é... Minha madrinha é uma velhinha de idade, e não tem as mínimas condições de me manter, pagar escola e tudo mais...  
- Entendo...  
- Inuyasha você tem primos?

- Tenho sim...  
- Como ele se chama?  
- Miroku... E você tem?  
- Como eu disse, eu não conheço ninguém da família do meu pai e da minha mãe, mas tenho uma amiga que é como se fosse prima pra mim  
- Qual é o nome dela?  
- Sango.  
- Tá ficando tarde Kagome... Acho melhor você dormir, amanhã você e minha mãe recebem alta, e eu quero ir logo embora desse hospital.  
- Ta bom...- Disse a menina se deitando com a ajuda de Inuyasha  
- Boa noite – Diz Inuyasha saindo do quarto  
- Boa noite pra você também – Kagome fala e Inuyasha fecha a porta – Meu anjo...

Chegou o tão esperado dia... Iam sair do hospital... Kagome se levantou, tomou banho e logo se vestiu. Estava no quarto olhando a janela quando Inuyasha entrou com a mãe dele:  
- Kagome! – Diz Inuyasha e Kagome se vira – Mãe... Essa é a Kagome, a menina que estava no outro carro e Kagome essa é a minha mãe, Izayoi.  
- Oi Inuyasha... Oi Izayoi – Diz Kagome – Desculpe pelo acidente, a minha mãe não queria causa-l...  
- Olha minha querida... – Diz Izayoi abaixando perto da menina – Eu sei que nenhuma de nós duas queríamos que isso acontecesse, pense de outra forma, sua mãe foi mais um anjo que cometeu um erro e teve que voltar pro seu, mais ela sempre estará se

protegendo, e como ela disse, agora você tem outro anjo... O Inuyasha... E pode me chamar de tia, porque agora nos sempre iremos nos ver, já que o destino fez com que a gente se conhecesse.  
- Obrigada tia... – Diz a menina com várias lágrimas nos olhos  
- Agora me escute... Inuyasha me contou sobre a sua família e me contou que sua madrinha é uma velhinha, e não tem condições de te sustentar... Você já deve ter sofrido muito, e eu estou disposta a te ajudar, eu quero que você aceite o convite de vim para minha casa, como se fosse minha filha... – Disse Izayoi  
- Não sei o que dizer, vocês são as únicas pessoas que estão me dando valor e tudo que eu preciso... Mas eu não sei se posso, tenho que ver com a minha madrinha, já que agora ela é responsável por mim... – Diz Kagome  
- Não se preocupe, iremos sair daqui agora, meu motorista vai pegar a gente e nós vamos pra casa de sua madrinha e iremos falar com ela tá bom?  
- Tudo bem – Diz a menina com um belo sorriso no rosto

Eles saem do hospital e enquanto esperam na porta conversam:  
- Kagome o que você gosta de fazer? – Pergunta Izayoi  
- Eu gosto de ver televisão, gosto de jogar vôlei, gosto de dormir tarde, gosto de falar muito, de conversar, caminhar, viajar e mais um monte de coisas – Diz Kagome.  
- Estudar você não gosta? – Pergunta Izayoi  
- Mãe, sinto te dizer isso, mais você é a única estranha que gosta de estudar – Diz Inuyasha.

Todos eles dão risada, e o motorista chega à frente do hospital... Todos entram e vão para a casa da Kaede, a madrinha de Kagome...


	2. Chapter 2

Estavam os 3 parados, na frente da casa de Kaede, quando Kagome ia ser por à frente para apertar a campainha, Izayoi à segurou. Kagome olhou para ela, sem entender, e Izayoi deu um sorriso e se pós a apertar a campainha.  
- Tim dom – Fez a campainha  
- Já vai! – Ouviu-se uma voz fraquinha que se percebia que era de uma senhora  
Passou-se alguns segundo quando uma pequena senhora, com cabelos compridos e brancos, pressos à um rabo de cavalo abriu a porta:  
- Ora... Se é você Hanna reclamando do som alto que eu puis de noite... Não foi culpa minha, não estava achando o botão para abaixar...- Disse a velha cruzando os braços  
- Titia Kaede? – Perguntou Kagome

- Oras! É você Kagome?! Que saudade de você menina! Onde está sua mãe? – Pergunta inocentemente Kaede  
- Titia Kaede... – Kagome abraça a tia e começa a chorar  
- O que aconteceu com Hinata? O que fizeram com ela? – Pergunta Kaede impacientemente  
- Temos muito que conversar, podemos entrar?! – Pergunta Izayoi  
- Claro! Entrem! – Kaede disse abrindo a porta para que eles pudessem entrar  
- Kagome, vá! Sente-se no sofá... – Disse Kaede com um sorriso no rosto  
- Ta bom tia – Kagome como sempre muito educada, obedeceu a sua tia e sentou-se no sofá.  
Kaede fechou a porta e foi com passos vacilantes sentar até sua poltrona.

- Muito bem, para Kagome começar a chorar, deve ter acontecido algo muito sério... Quero me contem tudo o que ocorreu – Disse Kaede  
- Tudo bem... Mas deixe-me apresentar-me primeiramente. Meu nome é Izayoi e esse é meu filho Inuyasha...  
- Muito prazer, meu nome é Kaede  
- Bom o que ocorreu é que a mãe de Kagome... Bem, ela deveria estar com algum problema, ou deveria estar pesando em algo.  
- Sim, Hinata é bem detraída.  
- Velhota! Não interrompa! Deixe minha mãe continuar! – Disse Inuyasha bravo com Kaede

- Ora seu... – Começou Kaede  
- Não titia Kaede! Tenho certeza que Inuyasha não disse isso por mal... Ele só está nervoso... – Disse Kagome olhando para Inuyasha que loco percebeu  
- Desculpe meu filho Kaede... Ele é meio esquentadinho às vezes... – Disse Izayoi – Como percebi, sua casa é bem ampla, e deve ter um jardim atrás dela, nossa conversa é um pouco "pesada" para Kagome, você poderia levá-los até lá?  
- Não se preocupe tia! Eu já conheço a casa! Vamos lá ao jardim Inuyasha? – Disse Kagome  
- Oh, sim! – Disse Inuyasha dando de ombros, pouco se importando.  
Kagome e Inuyasha saíram da sala e Izayoi começou a contar o que havia acontecido...

- Bom, como eu comecei a dizer, eu estava levando Inuyasha na casa de seu amigo, quando veio outro carro, na pista que ele não deveria estar e bateu contra o nosso... Só que quem estava no outro carro, era Hinata e Kagome... Só que o cinto de segurança de Hinata não estava bem preso, e a mesma não percebeu, ai aconteceu que ela bateu com a cabeça no vidro e acabou morrendo... Kagome, por ser uma menina sensível, eu perguntei a ela se poderíamos cremar o corpo de sua mãe... Ela me disse que tudo bem, pois seria melhor assim, e eu também achei... – Disse Izayoi com os olhos cheio de água.  
- Meu Deus... A Kagome... Como ela deve ter ficado... Como ela vai ficar? – Disse Kaede chorando

- O comum, é Kagome morar com você de agora em diante... – Disse Izayoi  
- Mas como eu vou sustenta - lá? Eu sou apenas uma senhora aposentada! Não tenho condições de cria - lá e oferecer um futuro bom a ela! – Disse Kaede desesperada, com os olhos vermelhos por causa das lágrimas.  
- É sobre esse assunto que eu também quero falar com você...

Kagome chegou à frente da porta da cozinha, que dava para o jardim e abriu a porta... Era um jardim maravilhosamente lindo. Tinha roseiras, árvores e vários pássaros. Algumas pessoas que não sabiam apreciar a beleza das coisas achavam aquilo uma verdadeira floresta amazônica, algumas pessoas como Inuyasha:  
- Caramba Kagome, isso é um jardim ou uma floresta?  
- Inuyasha deixa de ser chato! Vai dizer que não acha isso bonito?  
- Hum... – Disse ele olhando para os lados – Realmente, não sei o que você viu de bonito nisso.  
- Eu nem vou falar mais nada pra não discutir com você – Diz Kagome indo sentar-se debaixo de uma árvore  
- Hei! Kagome espera ai! – Diz o menino correndo atrás de Kagome

- Inuyasha... – Diz a menina olhando o mesmo sentar-se ao lado dela – Me diz... O que você sente debaixo dessa árvore?  
- Eu? Há... Eu sinto vento, sinto várias folhas caindo na minha cabeça... Ah acho que só... Por quê?  
- Nada esquece... Não era esse tipo de pergunta que eu fiz. – Diz a menina pegando na mão dele e colocando a mesma na árvore – Você na sente nada quando à toca?  
- Eu apenas sinto uma coisa áspera... Você sente alguma coisa?  
- Quando eu era menor, eu sempre vinha aqui quando estava triste... Titia Kaede me contou que essa árvore tem a capacidade de te deixar feliz de alguma forma, então eu sempre vinha aqui...  
- Essa velhota tem algum problema na cabeça...  
- Inuyasha não fale assim dela!  
- Hump! – Diz o menino dando de ombros

- Inuyasha, o que você gosta de fazer?  
- Eu? Ah... Eu gosto de ficar vendo as nuvens, sei lá...  
- Não vai me dizer que quando pequeno você achava que elas eram algodões doces né?  
- Achava sim porque em?  
- Nada não – Diz a menina rindo – Eu também achava...  
- Viu! Eu não sou o único bobão aqui!  
- É sim! Porque bobão é masculino, eu sou a bobona.  
- Feh! Nem falo nada...  
Nesse instante de risada da Kagome, Kaede aparece na porta:  
- Kagome! Entre! Precisamos conversar! – Grita Kaede  
- Ta bom! Vem Inuyasha... – Kagome levanta  
- Calma! Oh pressa chata que você tem viu – Diz ele entrando dentro da casa de Kaede seguindo Kagome

Kaede e Izayoi estão sentadas na sala, com uma expressão muito séria... Kagome e Inuyasha não entendem nada, mais se sentam no sofá.  
- Kagome... Sua tia, Kaede, tem uma coisa muito importante para te perguntar – Diz Izayoi  
Kagome nada diz, apenas faz que sim com a cabeça.  
- Kagome... Izayoi me fez a proposta de que você fosse morar com ela, como filha dela, ela iria assumir suas dispesas e tudo mais... Eu teria o enorme prazer de te-la aqui em minha casa, mas como você sabe, eu não tenho condições... Eu tenho umas economias, só que elas não durariam 4 meses... Quero te perguntar, se você está disposta a morar com ela – Pergunta Kaede  
Nesse instante, os olhos de Inuyasha brilharam... Kagome... Morando junto com ele...Sua nova amiga, amiga que ele conseguira numa forma muito estranha... Num acidente...

Kagome abaixa a cabeça. Mil coisas passam na cabeça dela... Ela claro, tinha um pouco de receio, e Kaede também... Ela estava entregando Kagome para uma pessoa que ela mal conheçia, mas ela não sabia como, sentia que Izayoi cuidaria bem de Kagome.  
- Titia Kaede, eu aceito o convite de Izayoi...  
Todos os Inuzinhos de dentro do Inuyasha nesse momento estavam festejando... Ele apenas envolveu Kagome em um abraço, ele não sabia porque havia feito aquilo. Foi apenas um impulso. Eles se separam e coraram.  
- Er... Bom... Já que agora eu vou com a Tia Izayoi... Eu tenho que fazer as malas né? Querem conheçer a casa de minha mãe?  
- Claro Kagome! – Diz Izayoi  
- Kagome, agora a casa de sua mãe é sua... O que pretende fazer com ela? – Pergunta Kaede  
- Tia Kaede, o que você achar melhor fazer, pra mim está otimo!  
- Irei vende-lá e colocar o dinheiro em seu nome ok? – Pergunta Kaede  
- Está otimo! – Diz Kagome – Vamos?  
- Sim! – Diz Izayoi

Kagome, Izayoi e Inuyasha vão para a casa ao lado de Kaede, a casa da mãe de Kagome. Eles entram e Kagome acende a luz. Não era uma casa muito grande, mais era aconchegante. Eles vão passsando por todos os cômodos e Kagome vai mostrando cada detalhe da que terminam de ve-la, Inuyasha e Izayoi esperam na sala e Kagome vai fazer suas malas.  
Depois de uns 5 minutos Kagome volta com todas suas roupas nas 2 malas, seus acessorios e etc.  
- Kagome, esqueci de mensionar à você! Como a minha casa é bem grande, há vários quartos, e você pode levar o que você quiser, pois um deles ficara para você!  
Kagome sorri  
- Obrigada... Vamos voltar para a casa de Kaede... Inuyasha você me ajuda com as malas? – Pergunta Kagome  
- Claro.. – Inuyasha pega as 2 malas sem o menos esforço

Como Inuyasha é um meio- youkai ele é bem forte e quase não tem dificuldade em levantar as coisas apesar de sua idade. Os 3 voltam para a casa de Kaede e em seguida vão embora.

Quando Kagome percebe, ela esta parada na frente da casa de Inuyasha. Ela fita-a por alguns segundos, ate que Inuyasha acorda Kagome de seu transe :  
- Kagome? – Pergunta Inuyasha  
Nada...  
- Kagome? – Pergunta Inuyasha novamente  
- Ha? O que foi?  
- Você esta para ai olhando a minha casa faz... Bem... Uns 5 minutos  
- Ah sim...  
- Vem, entra

Kagome apenas faz que sim com a cabesa e entra na casa. A casa de Inuyasha era realmente enorme... Quando entram na sala, Kagome se depara com um menino sentado no sofá, com outra menina ao lado dele.

- Inuyasha quem eh ele?  
- Ah? Esse ai? Meu irmão, aquele que eu te falei sabe?  
- Sesshomaru certo?  
- Sim  
- E a menina ao lado dele?  
- Se chama Rin, namorada do meu irmão

Inuyasha vai com Kagome ate Sesshomaru e Rin, afim de apresenta-la

- Sesshomaru e Rin, essa eh a Kagome, vai morar com a gente agora – Diz Inuyasha  
- Muito prazer Kagome – Diz Sesshomaru dando um beijo na buchecha da mesma  
- Oi Kagome – Diz Rin, dando um outro beijo da buchecha da mesma.

Kagome apenas responde com um sorriso.

- Vem Kagome, vou te mostrar o seu quarto – Diz Inuyasha subindo as escadas  
- Oh sim! – Kagome segue Inuyasha

Eles entram em um corredor e Inuyasha vai falando:  
- Esse quarto eh da minha mãe, esse do meu irmão, esse eh meu e esse vai ser seu

Kagome permanece em silencio. Inuyasha abre a porta do quarto e Kagome se depara com um quarto maravilhoso. Ele era lilás bem claro, com moveis brancos. Tinha uma cama de casal, uma escrivaninha, uma penteadeira, um armário, abajures brancos, uma cadeira lilás junto a escrivaninha, uma varanda e cortinas. Parecia que fora feito sob medida, consultado por Kagome.  
- Inuyasha... Isso eh perfeito! – Diz a menina com brilho nos olhos  
- Que bom que gostou! Vou de deixar sozinha agora, você deve estar querendo arrumar suas coisas... – Diz o menino quase fechando a porta – Se precisar de mim estarei no meu quarto aqui do lado...  
- Ta bom!

Inuyasha sai do quarto e Kagome entra no banheiro do seu quarto...Esqueci de mencionar o banheiro neh? Vou descreve-lo agora. Kagome abre a porta e da de cara com outra maravilha de sua suíte. O banheiro era lilás também, para combinar como quarto, e claro com os moveis brancos. Tinha uma banheira maravilhosa, que Kagome ficou encantada. Relamente era o quarto dos sonhos... Kagome olhava aquilo adimirada... Ela não havia feito nada de mais para receber aquilo... E queria dar algo em troca para Inuyasha. Saiu do banheiro e foi para o quarto. Abriu sua mala e tirou de lah uma caixinha preta, abriu ela e dentro dela tinha uma esfera rosa. Fechou a caixa e saiu do quarto. Parou na frente do quarto de Inuyasha e bateu na porta.  
- Kagome? Teve algum problema? – Diz o menino abrindo a porta  
- Não... Eh que eu queria te dar uma coisa  
- Como assim?  
- Quando eu era menor, minha mãe me deu essa jóia – Diz a menina abrindo a caixinha preta – E disse que essa jóia faz realizar qualquer desejo especial. Como eu já realizei o meu de achar um amigo de verdade... Quero que você realize o seu – Diz a menina dando a caixinha ao Inuyasha.

- Kagome... Eu não posso aceitar... Era de sua mãe! Deve ter um valor enorme pra você – Diz o menino  
- Tem... Mas vocês estão fazendo tanto por mim, que eu quero retribuir, eu sei que você cuidara bem da jóia... Aceite por favor  
- Tudo bem....

Kagome abre um enorme sorriso e fica com os olhos brilhando, Inuyasha não entende muito mas... Se Kagome estava feliz, ele também estava  
- Inuyasha agora eu vou arrumar minhas coisas – Diz Kagome voltando ao seu quarto  
- Ta bom...

Inuyasha estava feliz porque Kagome estava, e Kagome estava feliz por Inuyasha estava.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanheceu. Kagome virou de enrugou os olhos por causa do sol, era sábado, olhou no relógio, 9:00. Se levantou e foi tomar banho. Saiu e foi ate o quarto de Inuyasha. Bateu uma vez, nada. Bateu outra. Nada. Bateu novamente. Nada. Conferiu a maçaneta e a porta não estava trancada. Abriu a mesma.  
- Inuyasha?  
Kagome viu que Inuyasha estava deitado na cama dormindo.  
Foi ate ele e sentou-se ao lado dele... Aquele menino... Aqueles olhos, realmente encantavam estava tão calmo um anjo... Um anjo... O anjo dela. Kagome elevou as mãos mais acima, seu coração começou a acelerar. Ela estava quase tocando o rosto dele quando o mesmo abriu os olhos. Kagome assustou a caiu no chão.  
- Kagome? O que você estava fazendo? – Disse o menino ainda sonâmbulo  
- Er... Mosca! Isso! Tinha uma mosca no seu rosto, ai eu fui tirar seu te acordar  
- E como você veio para aqui?  
- Vim ver se você estava acordado!  
- Ahhh. Eu vou tomar banho. Espera ai ta?  
- Uhum

Inuyasha entrou no banheiro do seu quarto e foi tomar banho. Kagome olhou... Olhou... E viu um caderno. Abriu o mesmo e viu que tinha uma coisa escrito: " Não sei, ta tudo diferente, mais estou feliz, agora tenho uma nova amiga, uma irmã... Kagome ".  
Naquele momento Kagome parou... Era apenas aquilo que ela representava para Inuyasha? Mais fazia sentido... Eles se conheciam ah o que... Alguns dias? Como Kagome era boba... Mais ela tinha aquele sentimento... Iria fazer o que?  
Apenas guarda-lo para si...InuYasha saiu do banho, e percebeu que Kagome não estava com uma expressão muito feliz, sentou-se ao lado dela:  
- Kagome ta tudo bem?  
- Ta sim porque?  
- É que parece que você ta triste....  
- Não sei preocupe não é nada!E Inuyasha....  
- O que?  
- Quando a gente vai descer... Eu to com fome!  
- Ja! eu só tenho que pentear o meu cabelo.  
- Ta bom

Inuyasha entrou no banheiro novamente e pegou um pente. Começou a pentear aqueles lindos cabelos dourados, mas tinha um problema, ele não penteava direito. Parecia que não sabia pentear o cabelo e Kagome percebeu isso. Foi ate ele e pegou o pente.

- Deixa que eu faço isto pra você, percebi que você não é muito bom nisto...  
- Feh!

Kagome começou a pentear aqueles lindos cabelos dourados daquele meio-yokai, pentear descentemente. Muito diferente de Inuyasha.  
- Pronto  
- Ja?  
- Sim, porque?  
- Nada não... Vamos descer.

Inuyasha e Kagome desceram as escadas e a mãe de Inuyasha ja estava na cozinha, preparando o café da manha. A mãe de Inuyasha gostava de cozinhar, então não contrata-ra nenhuma empregada para esse tipo de coisa.  
- Bom dia mãe! – Disse Inuyasha sentando-se na cadeira  
- Bom dia tia! – Disse a menina também sentando-se na cadeira  
- Bom dia queridos! Dormiu bem Kagome? – Perguntou Izayoi  
- Aham – Respondeu a menina  
- Que bom! – Disse Izayoi sentando-se na cadeira – Vamos comer?  
- Sim! – Responderam Inuyasha e Kagome

Kagome estava feliz, todos tratavam ela bem naquela casa, gostava de lá...

---------3 anos depois-----------

- Cheguei! – Gritou a menina  
- Oh Kagome! Parabéns! Bateu o recorde dessa vez! – Disse o menino largado no sofá  
- Hahaha... Muito engraçado Inuyasha, eu já acostumei e desde os 12 anos eu NUNCA ganhei de você, então não faz diferença ta? – Disse Kagome ajeitando o cabelo no espelho  
- Ah não precisa ficar bravinha mana, na próxima eu deixo você chegar antes – Disse Inuyasha bagunçando o cabelo de Kagome.  
- Se a sua mãe não estivesse viajando ela iria falar: "Inuyasha! Não bagunce o cabelo da Kagome! ". – Disse a menina  
- Feh! Ela tinha que resolver umas coisas fora... Kagome...  
- Hum?  
- O que você vai fazer pra gente comer?  
- Não sei, talvez macarrão. Pode ser?  
- Pode... Eu vou tomar banho  
- Tá!  
Inuyasha subiu as escadas e entrou no banho. Muita coisa havia mudado naquele tempo. Sesshomaru, o irmão de Inuyasha havia ido para o Estados Unidos com Izayoi, iriam ficar lá um tempo. Um tempo não, já se faziam alguns meses, eles foram o começo do ano, porque Sesshomaru iria estudar lá. Rin? Ela ainda mora aqui no Japão, ficou triste pelo fato de seu namorado ter ido para o exterior, mais eles se falavam todos os dias pelo ainda está na casa de Inuyasha, agora com 15 anos. Está no 1° colegial, enquanto Inuyasha está no 2°. Inuyasha sempre fora muito atencioso com Kagome, pois para ele, a menina era apenas uma irmãzinha. Ele tinha uma namorada, Kikyou. Kagome se dava bem com ela, claro, sentia ciúmes. Mas sabia se controlar. Kagome amava tanto Inuyasha que faria TUDO para que ele estivesse feliz. Mas Kagome também está disputada! Kouga! Sim. Um Youkai lobo da sala de Inuyasha. Kagome achava Kouga bonitinho. Já havia ficado com ele 1 vez, mas se arrependeu. Por mais que Inuyasha não gostasse dela, ela sentia que estava traindo o amor por Inuyasha. Kouga sempre convidava Kagome pra ir no shopping, ela nunca aceitava pois... O telefone toca:

- Alô?  
- Kagome?  
- Sim sou eu mesma  
- Oi Kagome! É o Kouga  
- Oi Kouga! Como vai?  
- Tudo bem... Er... Como hoje é sexta eu queria saber se você vai fazer alguma coisa...  
- Hum... Deixa eu ver

Kagome estava enrolando Kouga. " Ah não e agora? " pensava ela. Queria sair com o Kouga. Achava engraçado quando Inuyasha ficava com ciúmes, mais as vezes ficava triste... Poxa... Ele sentia apenas ciúmes de irmã Inuyasha podia ter uma namorada, ela poderia sair também.  
- Não, não vou fazer nada.  
- Que bom! Eu to com 2 ingressos pra um filme...  
- Piratas do Caribe 3?  
- Esse mesmo! Vamos?  
- Claro! Estou doida pra ver esse filme! Que horas é a sessão?  
- É às 19:00. Passo pra te pegar as 18:30 ok?  
- Ok!  
- Tchau K-chan! Até mais tarde  
- Tchau Kouga!

Desligaram. K-chan? Bom, não se importou muito. O macarrão estava quase pronto quando Inuyasha desceu as escadas.  
- Quem era Kagome?  
- Ah era só o Kouga.  
- KOUGA? O que aquele lobinho fedido queria com você?  
- Não fale assim dele Inuyasha! Ele apenas me convidou para ir ao cinema!  
- Hoje?  
- Sim  
- Que horas?  
- 19:00  
- Assistir o que?  
- Piratas do Caribe  
- Quem horas você volta?  
- 10:00  
- Quantas horas de filme?  
- 3 horas  
- Que horas ele passa pra te pegar?  
- 18:30... E Inuyasha... Chega né?  
- Ué porque?  
- Porque eu não faço esse interrogatório quando você sai com a sua namorada... Kikyou

Kagome mostrou uma expressão triste no rosto. Ah não! Inuyasha ia perceber quando ela mudou de expressão

- Ah mais isso não importa, vamos comer.

O almoço rolou em silê lavou a louça. Já eram 14:00.

- Kagome eu aluguei um filme pra ver com a Kikyou. Mas como ela não vem mais, porque ela tem que ir na inauguração de um salão de beleza super chique e blá blá. Sabe como é né? Coisas de Kikyou  
- Ah tubo bem, falta muito tempo pra 18:30

Às vezes parecia que Inuyasha namorava Kikyou só por namorar. E parecia que Kikyou namorava Inuyasha só por namorar também... Mas... Ela nunca perguntou.  
O filme começou e até a metade foi ótimo. Até que Inuyasha tacou uma pipoca em Kagome.  
Kagome jogou uma pipoca em Inuyasha. E... Bom em poucos minutos a sala estava cheia de pipoca.  
- Ainda bem que temos empregada né Kagome?  
- Pois é

A situação era engraçada. Os dois sujos de pipoca, a sala inteira cheia de pipoca, e ele dando graças a deus por terem empregada.  
Kagome viu na tv. O filme já deveria ter acabado faz tempo. Olhou no relógio. Meu deus! Eram 17:30. Kagome subiu correndo pro quarto.  
- O que foi Kagome? Ficou mestruada? – Gritou Inuyasha de lá de baixo  
- Cala a boca Inuyasha! Tem noção que horas são? 17:30! Eu demoro muito pra tomar banho e essas coisas. – Gritou Kagome lá de cima

Inuyasha nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Como Kagome poderia ser tão enrolada, tão engraçada e tão meiga... Ops! O que estava pensando! Tinha uma namorada! Kikyou e gostava muito dela. Não havia gostado nada nada de Kagome sair com Kouga. Mas como Kagome disse : Ela tem o direto de se divertir também. Apesar de que se o lobinho tentasse alguma coisa com Kagome. Feh! Ele estaria ferrado!

Kagome saiu do banho. correndo para o quarto. E agora que roupa iria vestir?  
- Hum... Vejamos... – Disse a menina pegando uma roupa e colocando, ainda com o cabelo molhado – Que tal?  
Se olhou no espelho. Vestia uma blusinha tomara que caia preta, uma calça justa eu marcava bem o seu corpo e uma bota plataforma por cima.  
- Ah, tá bom assim.  
Kagome sentou-se na cama e começou a secar os . Foi fazer a maquiagem.  
- Ai e agora? Foi sempre a Izayoi que fazia maquiagem pra mim, e eu nunca fui boa nisso... Mas acho que o básico da pra fazer.  
Kagome passou um lápis preto e um brilho nos lábios. É, estava razualmente LINDA!  
Desceu as escadas e já eram 18:15. Inuyasha estava no sofá vendo televisão. Mas parou de ver a mesma assim que Kagome desceu das escadas.  
- Ka-Kagome?  
- O que foi Inuyasha?  
- Não, nada não. Mas, vai onde vestida desse jeito? Não vai me dizer que é só pra sair com aquele lobo fedido?!  
- É para o lobo fedido sim, que tem nome : KOUGA!  
- Ah sim.

Nossa. Aquilo foi uma pontada no coração de Kagome. Ela queria estar arrumada daquele jeito para Inuyasha. Queria sair com Inuyasha. Mas...  
Sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá e ficaram à ver televisã de um tempo a campainha tocou.

- Deixa que eu atendo Kagome!  
- Não Inuyasha. EU ATENDO!  
- T-tá bom.  
Inuyasha tinha medo de contrariar Kagome. Quando ela ficava brava. Meu Deus. Ninguém segurava ela. Kagome abriu a porta.  
- Olá Kouga – Disse a Menina dando um beijo no rosto do mesmo  
- Oi Kagome – Disse Kouga com um sorriso  
- Oi Kagome, oi Kouga – Disse Inuyasha num tom de deboche  
- INUYASHA! – Gritou Kagome  
- Feh! – Disse Inuyasha  
- Fica quetinho ai o sarnento – Disse Kouga  
- Sarnento? Vou te mostrar quem é sarnento – Disse Inuyasha se levantando  
- CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! INUYASHA, TEM COMIDA PRA VOCÊ NA GELADEIRA. VAMOS KOUGA. – Disse Kagome puxando o mesmo.  
- LOBO FEDIDO! SE TENTAR ALGUMA COISA COM ELA EU TE MATO!

Kagome dava risada por dentro. Inuyasha estava morrendo de ciúmes. Mas bem feito para ele. Não valorizou, outro levou!  
Kagome entrou no carro de Kouga. Ele nem tinha idade pra dirigir ainda, mas pelo percurso pouco percorrido pelos dois, Kagome continuava viva e Kouga dirigia muito bem. Kouga resolveu puxar assunto:  
- Kagome, por que todo esse ciúmes do Inuyasha com você? – Perguntou Kouga  
- Hum... Não sei. Ele sempre foi assim... Me considera, como irmã – Disse Kagome  
- Ah entendi.

Ficaram até chegar ao shopping em silêncio. Desceram do carro e entraram no shopping. Foram direto pro cinema, Estavam atrasados. Mas ainda bem que o cinema era de cadeira marcada! Entraram na sala e se sentaram. Nossa era um lugar muito bom. No fundo, no meio da sala. Kouga deve ter ralado pra conseguir aqueles ingressos.  
Como Kagome parecia muito entretida com o filme, Kouga não tentara nada com ela. Mas ainda iria tentar. Depois de 3 longas horas o filme acabou.  
- Nossa esse filme é muito bom né Kouga?  
- Muito mesmo, vamos?  
- Sim, se chegar tarde em casa Inuyasha me coloca na churrasqueira pra fritar.

Entraram no carro. A poucos minutos estavam na frente da casa de Kagome.  
- Bom Kouga, o filme foi ótimo, a carona foi ótima, enfim, sair com você foi ótimo. – Disse Kagome saindo do carro  
- Espera Kagome – Disse Kouga

Assim que Kagome vira, Kouga lhe da um beijo. Um beijo cheio de paixão da parte dele. Um beijo carinhoso. Kagome se solta e vai amolecendo. Realmente, Kouga beijava muito bem, nossa! Depois de se separarem. Kouga tirou do bolso uma caixinha.  
- Kagome, você... você... vocêquernamorarcomigo?  
- Hã?  
- Kagome, você quer namorar comigo?

Kagome pensou. Amava Inuyasha, mas o mesmo não dava a mínima para ela. Aceitou  
- Quero Kouga.

Kouga abriu a caixinha e tirou de lá um anel e, pois no dedo de Kagome, e Kagome fez o mesmo com o outro anel. Beijaram-se e Kagome saiu do carro.  
- Me liga quando chegar em casa me liga?  
- Claro

Kagome entrou e Kouga foi estava sentado na sala.  
- Kagome! Chegou 15 minutos atrasada!  
- Ah Inuyasha, agora não né?  
- E que anel é este no seu dedo?  
- Kouga me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei  
- O QUE?  
- Sim Inuyasha. Se você pode namorar, eu também posso. Na verdade, eu nunca fui muito com a cara da Kikyou. NUNCA! Mas eu sempre à tratei bem, porque... porque...  
- Por quê?

Inuyasha percebeu a cara de Kagome, ela começou a derramar lágrimas.

- Isso não importa mais... NUNCA TE IMPORTOU!

Kagome subiu correndo para o quarto. Bateu a porta do mesmo e deixou um Inuyasha pasmo na sala.

- Kagome...

Uma coisa estava crescendo dentro do coração de Inuyasha. Não. Não, era amor. Ciúmes? Talvez... Mas por quê? Não amava Kagome? Ou será que amava?  
Balançou a cabeça. Não queria pensar nisso. Kikyou era sua namorada e pronto.

Kagome estava no quarto chorando na cama. Até que ouviu batidas na porta.  
- Kagome, você ta ai? Quero saber o que aconteceu! Como eu nunca me importei?  
- Inuyasha, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso ta?  
- Kagome...

Kagome se levantou e abriu a porta. Iria falar poucas e boas para Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha... – Abaixou a cabeça – Desculpe por tudo que eu disse até agora pouco. Eu estava nervosa, você sabe né? Eu não quis dizer aquilo...  
- Kagome – Inuyasha à abraçou – Não precisa explicar nada. Eu me importo com você e sei que se você não quer falar, é melhor assim.

Kagome apenar abraçou Inuyasha também. Aquele cheiro dele embreagava ela. Se sentia bem nos braços de Inuyasha.E Inuyasha não estava diferente. Aquele cheiro do cabelo de Kagome. Ele sentia muito ciúmes de Kagome com Kouga e não queria vê-los juntos. Ele queria... Queria... Kagome se separou dele

- Obrigada Inuyasha, não sabe como estou melhor agora. Vou dormir ta?  
- Uhum, boa noite

Inuyasha se dera conta. Teve que esperar Kouga pedir Kagome em namoro pra ele perceber o quanto amava ela? Mais do que como irmã, mais como alguém pra ficar junto à ele.  
Kagome não queria ficar com Inuyasha escondido. Ele tinha uma namorada e ele também.  
Kagome encostou-se à porta. E ouviu Inuyasha dizendo do outro lado.  
- Kagome, eu não vou desistir de você...

Kagome por um lado ficou feliz, mas por outro. Ela só ficaria com ele, sem Kikyou e sem Kouga.

Amanheceu. Kagome viu quando o sol refletia dentro do seu quarto. Não tinha a mínima vontade de sair da cama e de falar com Inuyasha. Pegou o celular e resmungou:  
- Nossa, como o Kouga é chato viu... Se eu não atendi a primeira e nem a segunda, porque ele tinha que ligar 10 vezes e me mandar 14 mensagens perguntando se eu estava viva - Kagome jogou o celular na cabeceira e afundou a cabeça no traveseiro.  
Se ninguém chamasse ela. Ela ficaria na cama o dia alguns barulho e alguém à chamando.  
- Kagome? Já acordou?  
- Inuyasha? Ah já sim, pode entrar!  
Inuyasha entra no quarto de Kagome com um linda bandeija de café da manhã para ela. Kagome ficou com os olhos brilhando quando Inuyasha entrou.  
- Bom dia bela adormecida  
- Hahaha, que engraçado Inuyasha você me mata de rir.  
- Que mal humor hem!  
Kagome não respondeu. Só mostrou a língua. Inuyasha se sentou ao lado dela e colocou a bandeija em seu colo.  
- Isso tudo é pra mim?  
- Uhum...  
- Por quê?  
- Bom...  
Inuyasha iria falar que era porque ele descobriu que a amava ontem, mais resolveu quardar essas palavras.  
- É que você tava triste ontem e tal...  
- Já entendi tudo. Não precisa mais explicar nada ok?  
- Ok madame que tem bola de cristal

Kagome nem ligou. Apenas começou a comer. E com a boca cheia de comida:  
- Inushasha vodê queir comoda?  
- Hãã?

Kagome engoliu toda a comida.  
- Inuyasha você quer também?  
- Não, já comi.  
- Ah tá  
Inuyasha estava adimirado como até a Kagome cheia de olheiras, com o cabelo bagunçado, de pijama e comendo poderia ser tão bonita. Aquele olhar de Inuyasha estava incomodando ela.  
- Inuyasha se tem alguma coisa de estranha comigo da pra você falar?  
- Hã? Ah não! Não há nada de errado com você... Err. Eu vou tomar banho tá?  
- Uhum  
Inuyasha se levantou e saiu. Kagome achou muito estranho. Ele nunca levara comida na cama pra ela. Mas ela gostou e era isso que de comer e entrou no banho.  
Deixou a água fria escorrer lentamente pelo seu corpo. Além da cama ela também poderia ficar lá para sempre.Àgua vai, àgua vem, ela acabou ficando lá 45 dedos já estavam esrrugadissimos de tanta água.  
Saiu do banho e vestiu uma saia jeans e uma blusa branca. Pegou o secador e começou a secar o cabelo. Estava tudo tão calmo até que... PAF!  
Kagome sentiu uma mão atrás dela e como ela sempre secava o cabelo de olhos fechado e o secador fazia um barulho muito alto, ela não viu ninguém. Quando se virou pra ver quem era, já percebeu que tinha batido como secador na cara de Inuyasha.

- Ahhh Inuyasha! Desculpa, desculpa desculpa!  
- Pô Kagome, desde quando seues reflesos são tão bons?  
- Desde quando você resolveu me assustar  
- Só que eu vim avisar você que o seu namoradinho besta ligou aqui desesperado atrás de você  
- Besta é você!  
- Besta sou eu? Quem vem te avisar que o baka do teu namorado ligou e ainda leva um secador na testa? Se liga sua louca!

Inuyasha saiu do quarto e bateu a porta. Que briga mais feia a deles e por um motivo bobo.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome escorregou até o chão, colocou a mão no rosto e começou à chorar. O que ela havia feito? Porque ela fez isso? Uma briga por um motivo bobo. E tudo isso por causa dela. O celular começou a tocar, ela o pegou e viu quem era: KOUGA.  
Não estava com vontade de atender, mas devia explicações à Kouga por com voz de choro.  
- Alo?  
- Kagome?  
- Sim, sou eu Kouga  
- Oi amor... Porque está chorando?  
- Eu? Chorando? Magina! To só um pouco roca  
- Ah entendi. Tem planos para hoje?  
- Ai Kouga, desculpa, mas não estou animada para sair hoje. Eu e o Inuyasha brigamos e a Sango vem aqui com o Miroku hoje.  
- Ah então tudo bem. Vou ter que desligar. Beijo  
- Beij...

Não deu tempo de responder, Kouga havia desligado na cara de Kagome. Ela SEMPRE preferia o Inuyasha. Eles brigavam? Ela não saia de casa. Era sempre assim!  
Kagome entendeu o Kouga. Ela tinha o direto de estar chateado. O telefone tocou denovo:  
- Kagome?  
- Fala Kouga  
- Eu acho que você não gosta de mim, e foi um grande erro eu ter pedido você em namoro. Eu acho melhor a gente terminar o que nem começou pro seu bem. Mas eu não vou desistir de você entendeu?  
- Uhum

Ele desligou. Não queria falar mais nada. Kagome, por um lado, ficou até feliz, mas por outro... Òtimo agora os 2 não vão desistir dela. Era TUDO que ela precisava.

Inuyasha estava no quarto sentado no chão, encostado em sua cama. Kagome era uma besta! Uma besta triângular. Era isso que ele estava achando dela. Foi apenas avisar que o idiotinha do namorado dela tinha ligado e o que ele recebe? Um maravilhoso secador de cabelo na cabeça. Mas por outro lado. Não gostou nada, nada de brigar com Kagome. Era a menina que ele gostava. A menina que ele jurou não desistir. A única coisa que poderia piorar o dia dele era a Kikyou. O celular dele começa a tocar. Ele foi rezando ver quem era, pegou o celular e viu : Kikyou.  
Não queria atender, mas atendeu:  
- Fala Kikyou  
- Oi amorzinho, eu tava pensando da gente ir no cinema hoje, tem um filme ótimo passando e tal.  
- Não dá  
- Porque?  
- Olha Kikyou você ligou numa péssima hora.  
- Por quê hem? Porque você está me tratando assim  
- Eu acabei de ter uma briga com a Kagome e não estou afim de encheção de saco agora  
- Então eu sou uma encheção de saco?  
- Está sendo agora  
- Você é um sarnento mesmo! Sempre me troca por aquela biscate da Kagome. Por que? Eu sempre fui muuuuito melhor do que ela!  
- Escuta aqui. Biscate é VOCÊ! Você pode ser até mais popular que ela e mais patricinha que ela. Mas ela tem uma coisa que você não tem!  
- O que? O que ela tem que eu não tenho?  
- Ela tem amor e respeito pelos outros!  
- Eu não preciso de respeito por todos.  
- Então já que você não precisa, não precisa de mim, eu também NÃO preciso de você! Kikyou, ACABOU  
- Como você est...

Inuyasha desligou na cara da Kikyou. Nossa que chata ela. Nem ele soube como aguentou ela a tanto tempo!

Amanheçeu. Era segunda feira. Kagome não queria nem um pouquinho ir pro colégio. Iria ter que encarar Kouga e Kikyou. E o pior é que Kikyou é de sua sala. Levantou e foi tomar banho. Saiu do banho, vestiu seu uniforme e desceu. Viu Inuyasha na cozinha.  
- Bom dia Inuyasha  
- Bom dia Kagome  
- Tá fazendo o que ai?  
- Ah, eu tava tentando fazer suco, mas acho que eu coloquei muito açucar.  
Realmente, Inuyasha era um DESASTRE na cozinha. Kagome pegou o copo e foi experimentar. Não aguentou e cuspiu o suco. Nossa, Inuyasha era louco ou o que?  
- Inuyasha, isso, tá PURO açucar.  
- Er... Pois é né  
- Ah vamos logo vai, nos comemos na escola depois.  
Sim. Eles sairam se o café da manhã. Kagome demorou no banho e Inuyasha fez meleca com o suco. Ótimo. Tudo que alguém precisa numa segunda feira. Kagome chegou na escola e todos estavam olhando pra ela. É, parecia que já sabiam de tudo. Kagome caminhava tranquilamente quando vê uma menina correndo em sua direção.

- Sango?  
- Kagome! Vem rápido! Você tem que ver  
- Ver o que?  
- Vem logo!  
Kagome apenas correu átras de Sango. Inuyasha queria saber o que estava acontecendo de tão importante e também foi átras de Sango. Chegaram no pátio. E tinha uma menina, que Kagome primeiramente não havia reconhecido de longe, falando muito mal de uma pessoa, e quase a escola inteira ouvindo. Chegou um pouco mais perto para ouvir melhor. Quando por sua vez, foi surpreendida  
- Olha, olha! A destruidora de namoros chegou não foi?  
- Hã? Quem? Onde?  
- É você mesma sua BURRA!  
Kikyou dizendo que a Kagome era destruidora de namoros? Porque?  
- VOCÊ É UMA VAGA-BUNDA MESMO NÃO É KAGOME? JÁ NÃO BASTANDO ESTAR NAMORANDO COM O KOUGA, NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA, E FAZ O INUYASHA TERMINAR COMIGO  
- O que? Eu nem estou sabendo disso Kikyou! - Disse Kagome  
- AH MUITO BONITO. VOCÊ É UMA VADIA MESMO! NÃO SE CONTENTA COM 1, PRECISA DE 2 NÃO É? - Disse Kikyou  
- Kikyou, já chega, Kagome não tem culpa disso - Disse Inuyasha  
- AH NÃO TEM? NÃO VAI DIZER QUE DEFENDEU ESSA VADIAZINHA?

- Kikyou, fiquei queta! Já chega! - Dizia Miroku, tentando tirar Kikyou de cima de uma mesa  
- CHEGA NÃO! ELA PRECISA OUVIR!  
Kagome derramava lágrimas. Seu coração doia muito. Era tudo verdade aquilo que a Kikyou estava falando? E ainda estava falando para a escola inteira!  
- VOCÊ É UMA VADIA! VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA! E AINDA VÊM DIZER QUE SOU PARECIDA COM VOCÊ! E BEM QUE O INUYASHA DISSE, VOCÊ TEM UMA COISA QUE EU NÃO TENHO, E ISSO SE CHAMA VAQUISSE!  
Kagome começou a ficar tonta. Não tinha forças para responder. Tudo em sua volta começou a ficar branco. Começou tudo a girar, girar, girar. Até que tudo ficou escuro.  
Kagome desmaia-ra. Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo. E Sango veio correndo.  
- Inuyasha, Kagome está bem?  
- Acho que sim. Ela desmaiou só isso, mas ela não comeu nada antes de sair de casa.  
- Vamos levar ela para a diretoria. Lá vão saber o que fazer. E você...  
Sango virou para Kikyou. Sua raiva era imensa! Sango sempre foi assim. Mecheu com algum amigo dela, se ferrou! Foi chegando perto dela  
- Você que não presta - Disse ela subindo a cadeira - EU VO ARREBENTAR VOCÊ  
Nossa, coitada de Kikyou. Sango pegou o cabelo dela e puxou com toda a força descendo da cadeira também. Kikyou levou uma baita queta da cadeira até o chão. Sango virou a cara de Kikyou para ela, para que pudesse socar melhor a cara da vadia.  
- Se enxerga! Você pode ter falado isso de Kagome, mas você NÃO chega aos pés nem de uma largartixa.  
Sango começou a socar Kikyou. Foram vários socos, sem intervalo de tempo. Depois de alguns minutos. Kikyou estava jogada no chão, com suas patricinhas em volta, enquanto Sango foi pra diretoria ver como Kagome estava.  
Kikyou tinha tido o troco.

- Kagome...  
Nada.  
- Kagome!  
Nada  
- KAGOME HIGURASHI!  
- Ah oi? Onde? Quando? Pra quê? Como é? Hã?  
- Até que enfim acordou  
Kagome acordara. Estava na diretoria, nada sala da diretora, meio sentada no chão encostada na parede. Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku estavam com ela.  
- Kagome, você desmaiou amiga - Disse Sango  
- Ai meu deus! Eu não posso ter desmaiado! Que mico! - Disse a menina desesperada  
- É Kagome... Você poderia ter dados uns socos nela! - Disse Miroku  
- Nossa, pois é. Agora ela deve tá toda feliz lá com as amigas dela - Disse Kagome  
- Não conte com isso né Sango? - Disse Inuyasha  
- Hãã? O que a Sango tem a ver com isso? - Perguntou a menina  
- Eu só dei uma lição nela - Disse Sango fazendo pose de má  
- Lição?! Ela quase matou a Kikyou! - Disse Miroku  
Cairam na risada.

A diretora entrou no local e avisou:  
- Kagome, como você desmaiou, creio que não seja nada grave, pode voltar para a aula não é?  
- Claro! - Disse Kagome  
E assim foram. Kagome entrou na sala com Sango e Miroku e Inuyasha foram para a outra sala.  
Estava tendo aula de história e o professor estava fazendo a chamada:  
- Kagome Higurashi?  
- Aqui!  
- Sango Mayumi?  
- Eu!  
- Kikyou Shimanata?  
Nada de resposta  
- Kikyou Shimanta?  
Sakura, amiga de Kikyou se levanta:  
- Professor, Kikyou não vem hoje, teve um problema... Pessoal!  
- Oh! Ok! Obrigada Sakura  
Sakura se senta e abaixa a cabeça. Kagome percebe que na sua frente Sango dava risada.  
- Sango? Tá rindo do que?  
- Você viu a cara da Sakura?  
- Não, mas não entendi o problema pessoal

- Então você deveria ter visto a cara de que eu iria metralhar ela, por isso ela disse o problema pessoal. Sakura iria falar que eu tinha batido nela..  
- Ah  
- Então Kagome, sabe a minha prima? Aquela menin...  
- Depois me conta Sango, você sabe que eu AMO história, ai você me conta na aula de matemática.  
- Oh, claro! Depois eu te conto tá Museu?  
- Hahaha, engraçadinha  
As aulas ocorreram normais, até que o sinal tocou e Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku se encontraram na porta da escola  
- E ai? Vão fazer o que agora atarde? - Perguntou Miroku  
- Furar meus olhinhos fofos, ou então assistir a programação da igreja... - Respondeu Sango  
- Sério? - Perguntou Miroku  
- Não! - Respodeu Sango  
Sango adorava tirar com os amigos, e realmente, era muito engraçado.  
- Sango sua sem graça - Respondeu Miroku - O que acha de irmos tomar sorvete?  
- Ah... Por mim tudo bem. O que acha Inuyasha? - Perguntou Kagome  
- Ah vamo, eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo! - Respondeu Inuyasha  
E foram tomar o sorvete.


End file.
